


Rushed

by holloway88



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb is a little inexperienced but thats okay, Essek is That Bitch, Essek is a pillow prince, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Vague spoilers for c2ep74, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: “No, I enjoy your company.” he said, “You are a very interesting man, Caleb Widogast.” Caleb’s cheeks flushed at the compliment and he nodded, unsure of what to say. “You are also a very oblivious man.”Caleb’s blood ran cold and his gaze snapped up to Essek, expecting him to be getting ready to cast a spell to knock him into oblivion. Instead, he was met with a curious look. Essek’s eyes pouring over his body like he was studying the human. “I beg your pardon?” Caleb asked softly.“I’m going to be as open as possible right now, Caleb.” Essek said and cocked his head to the side, “I want to have sex with you.” he deadpanned.Caleb and Essek have a little alone time in the hot tub.





	Rushed

**Author's Note:**

> This has a little bit of spoilers for episode 74!!
> 
> Much like the title and Caleb I did rush this a little, but it was fun to write nonetheless and I hope you all enjoy!!

Caleb’s back scraped against rough stonework as he sank lower under the bubbling water. It swirled around him with a flare of heat as he cast another small flame in the center of the hot tub. He had finally earned a brief moment of respite before they set out to do the unthinkable, find a white dragon and attempt to get it to breathe on an ingot that is. He hoped to the Gods that they could pull it off without dying; even just thinking back to their encounter with the blue dragon made him shiver.

The rest of the group had set out to do various tasks and told Caleb they would probably be gone for the rest of the evening. Caleb had already done his shopping on the way home from the Lucid Bastion, so he stayed in. He played with the ends of his hair as it floated on the surface of the water, not really wanting to do anything other than laze around while the others were gone. But there was an arcane tug at the back of his mind, meaning somebody had crossed over the thread around the doorway. 

He made Frumpkin appear in the entry-way to the house and immediately looked through his eyes, what Frumpking could see was Essek Thelyss hovering in the room. He told Frumpkin to nudge against the drow and try to lead him to the tower. He dropped Frumpkin’s vision and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist before starting up the stairs. 

Essek had, luckily, followed the little familiar and met Caleb right at the landing of the stairs that led down to the hottub. He looked Caleb over and his lips curled into a smile, “I’m sorry to interrupt.” 

“No apology needed, I didn’t know you were coming.” Caleb smiled nervously, “If you give me a moment to head back to my room and change I am at your service.” he offered and Essek held up a hand. 

“You didn’t know I was coming over?” he cocked his head to the side. 

“Ah, I’m afraid not… My apologies, maybe I got the days mixed up? My head is a little fuzzy from yesterday.” he said softly.

“And none of your… compatriots are home?” Essek pressed, blocking the doorway. Caleb nodded. “Well, Caleb, it appears we’ve been set up.” he pushed past the ginger and headed down the stairs, leaving Caleb confused in his wake. 

“What do you mean? Are you okay?” he followed after Essek, holding the top of the towel for security. 

“Well, about twenty minutes ago I received a message from your friend Jester who said that it was urgent that I meet you at your house.” he explained, pulling off his mantle as he reached the hot tub room. “That it was vital to your success in doing good for the Dynasty.” 

Caleb’s cheeks flushed, “Essek, I am so sorry.” he apologised, “My friends do not know what they are doing many times, Jester is very optimistic and I don’t know if she understands how busy you are.” 

“Caleb, it’s fine. I know your blue friend means no harm.” he smiled and dropped his robes to the ground, revealing a very flattering purple and black tunic below. His high waisted trousers fit him perfectly and Caleb suddenly felt very exposed. “Oh, I’m sorry I’m inviting myself I suppose. Do you mind some company?” he asked, fingers hovering over the fastens on his collar. 

Caleb’s mouth was dry and he shook his head, “Not at all.” he said and tried to figure out how he was going to get back into the hot tub without flashing Essek. Should he keep the towel on? No, that would be weird. Should he turn around? Is ass more offensive than cock? He apparently spent too long thinking about it because a splash of water let him know that Essek had already found his way in. He quickly followed suit, hoping he looked casual and that Essek hadn’t seen anything he didn’t want to. 

“Do you mind? Fire isn’t really my specialty.” Essek asked, gesturing vaguely to the water around them. Caleb nodded quickly and complied, allowing another burst of arcane fire to heat the tub. “Much better.” Essek leaned back, arms on the edge of the tub. 

Caleb tried desperately not to stare at Essek, he was a  _ very _ handsome man after all and he was very naked just five feet away from Caleb. “I still feel very bad that my friends conned you into coming over.” Caleb blurted as he sank lower under the water, letting it cover his mouth. 

Essek shrugged, “It’s a mild inconvenience; luckily I’m in the middle of my break so I can spend it how I choose.” he leaned forward, arms dropping into the water. “Consider use of your hot-tub as your way of making it up to me.” he smiled. 

“Oh, ja. You may use it anytime, I think that would make Jester and Caduceus happy. They like to share.” Caleb rambled. “Would you prefer to use it alone?” 

Essek shook his head, “No, I enjoy your company.” he said, “You are a very interesting man, Caleb Widogast.” Caleb’s cheeks flushed at the compliment and he nodded, unsure of what to say. “You are also a very oblivious man.” 

Caleb’s blood ran cold and his gaze snapped up to Essek, expecting him to be getting ready to cast a spell to knock him into oblivion. Instead, he was met with a curious look. Essek’s eyes pouring over his body like he was studying the human. “I beg your pardon?” Caleb asked softly. 

“I’m going to be as open as possible right now, Caleb.” Essek said and cocked his head to the side, “I want to have sex with you.” he deadpanned. 

Caleb nearly drowned. 

He had sucked in a breath of water in surprise and coughed it out over the side of the tub, heaving his lungs to try and regain himself. His skin was flushed pink from the heat of the water and Essek. Essek tried to help Caleb not drown, he awkwardly navigated patting him on the back while naked in a hot tub with him, but eventually Caleb managed to breathe normally again. 

“I’ll take that as a no?” Essek asked, a bit of humor in his tone. It was kind of funny, Caleb thought passively, to be propositioned for sex and them almost immediately die. 

“I, uh, I didn’t say that.” Caleb admitted, “I am just surprised, not opposed.” 

“Wonderful.” Essek smiled brightly. “It doesn’t have to be today, of course.” he assured him, “It was something I had been thinking about since you left for Bazzoxan, I just wanted to put the offer out there since your abode is uncharacteristically empty.” 

Caleb nodded, “I, um, am not opposed to acting on this tonight.” he wasn’t looking at Essek, he kept his eyes focused on anything besides the Shadowhand. “I should, ah, warn you though I am very out of practice.” he said and sank lower under the water. 

Essek laughed, it wasn’t mean or condescending, just a warm and honest laugh. “Caleb, I am not worried about your performance abilities.” he offered a smile that seemed genuine, “If you’re comfortable and want to try you should come over here, I’m getting cold.” 

It took a brief pause before Caleb complied, cautiously moving over to Essek’s side of the tub. “More fire?” 

“That would be nice, but I was thinking about, hmm, another way to warm up too.” Essek said and wrapped his fingers around his wrists, guiding Caleb’s scarred hands to his own hips. “Do you want to kiss me?” he asked, waiting patiently as Caleb gathered his bearings. 

Nodding quickly Caleb leaned in towards Essek, pressing their lips together sloppily. In his defense, it had been the better part of a decade since he had kissed anybody and he had been inexperienced at the time as well. Essek didn’t seem to mind, instead he smiled into the kiss and drew his hands up the side of Caleb’s body before settling on his face. He moved slower than Caleb had been, urging him to take it easy, and kissed him back gently.

Caleb wasn’t quite sure where to move his hands. Where he was allowed to put his hands. So they stayed firmly gripped on Essek’s hips, leaving soft indents with his thumbs. Essek pushed into Caleb’s mouth with his tongue, taking control while Caleb melted into him. Essek grabbed hold of Caleb’s waist and pulled him forward, “Do you want to come closer?” he asked and when Caleb nodded he helped him get seated in Essek’s lap. 

Caleb lightly gasped at the heat against his body, Essek guided his hips down so that he could wrap a hand around both of their cocks. “ _ Essek _ .” Caleb muttered a string of curses in Zemnian and moved his hands from Essek’s hips to his shoulders, holding onto him like a crutch.

“I hadn’t realized you’d be so sensitive.” Essek smiled and dragged his hand across their cocks, putting pressure towards the head.

“I warned you about my inexperience.” Caleb’s voice was soft and he rested his head against Essek’s shoulder.

“I’m not complaining, Caleb.” Essek assured him, “Just observing. Do you want to keep doing this for the night or do you want to do something more involved?” he continued moving his hand, grinning at the sounds and shakes coming from Caleb with each stroke. 

“If we finish this down here, I think I have some oil in my room.” Caleb offered, “Might be more, ah, comfortable to prepare in a bed.” he continued and Essek nodded, twisting his hand. Caleb’s hips jerked and he stifled a moan by biting his hand. 

“I think that arrangement could work, but I want you to be the one fucking me.” Essek moved his hand faster and Caleb just nodded affirmations against his shoulder while he rutted against Essek’s cock. “Do you want to do that, Caleb? Do you want to fuck me open with your fingers to get me ready to take your cock?” Essek asked in a tone that should not be as sexy as it was, but Caleb was nodding desperately nonetheless. 

“Essek,  _ Essek _ , I’m sorry, I’m gonna-” he felt the heat inside of him release and when he squeezed his eyes shut he saw stars in an endless void of black. He felt Essek stiffen under him a few seconds later, and eventually had enough sense to open his eyes again and press a kiss to Essek’s lips. 

Essek kissed him back, “Don’t be sorry, Caleb, now we can take our time when we get upstairs.” he cast a quick prestidigitation to clean up the hot tub, after all it was communal, and gave Caleb another brief kiss. “Now, I’m afraid I will need you to lead the way, I’m not yet familiar with the bedding assignments of your house.” 

“Oh, ja, of course.”


End file.
